Jessica Bailey
Jessica Bailey 'is the tertiary antagonist in ''Date A Live II ''and a supporting character in ''Mana Mission. She is also called '''Adeptus 3. She is one of the 10 Wizards from DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch created by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries that transfer into Anti Spirit Team with a secret mission to capture Princess and Shido Itsuka. They were given the authority from the higher ups to have the ability to act on their own at any given time without having to follow order from the AST. She is voiced by Yuko Kaida in the Japanese version of the anime and Jennifer Green in the English version. Biography Jessica is the third strongest D.E.M Wizard. Like the other D.E.M Wizards she's concerned with receiving Issac's favor and completing his orders first, and personal morals a distant second. Such as going along with the plan to attack Tohka while she was in a heavily crowded area, despite misgivings, just because Issac ordered it. Was the leader of the D.E.M Wizards sent to the AST after the island incident to "help out" with the authority to act on their own in order to accomplish Issac's mission of finding and capturing Shido and Tohka at the first opportunity shown. Arrogantly considers herself and the other D.E.M wizards helping the AST as elites helping out immature amateurs only until they complete their own secret mission. Seemed to have enjoyed giving radical orders to the AST without explaining anything other than having the backing of the higher ups and protests would be a waste of breath. Is extremely jealous of Ellen and Mana being more powerful and therefore closer to Issac. After losing to Mana Takamiya in their first battle she somehow got her powers severely charged up allowing her to use the Scarlet Licorice, a red combat version of the White Licorice and experiment Unit that was used in their second battle. However, this would burn her out in hours and not years overwhelming her mentality causing her to go berserk. In her attempts to kill Mana during their second battle in Tenguu War, she was completely ignoring any damage she dealt to her own comrades and the surrounding area. When she was approaching her limit Mana dealt her a terminal blow, killing her. Her last words were wondering if Isaac would finally notice her. Official Kōshi Tachibana Biography Long red haired woman and is the third strongest DEM wizard. Like the other DEM wizards she's concerned with receiving Issac's favor and completing his orders first, and personal morals a distant second. Such as going along with the plan to attack Tohka while she was in a heavily crowded area, despite misgivings, just because Issac ordered it. Was the leader of the DEM wizards sent to the AST after the island incident to "help out" with the authority to act on their own in order to accomplish Issac's mission of finding and capturing Shido and Tohka at the first opportunity shown. Arrogantly considers herself and the other DEM wizards helping the AST as elites helping out immature amateurs only until they complete their own secret mission. Seemed to have enjoyed giving radical orders to the AST without explaining anything other than having the backing of the higher ups and protests would be a waste of breath. Is extremely jealous of Ellen and Mana being more powerful and therefore closer to Issac. After losing to Mana in their first battle she somehow got her powers severely charged up allowing her to use the Red Licorice, a combat version of the White Licorice test type for their second battle. However, this would burn her out in hours and not years overwhelming her mentality causing her to go berserk. So in her attempts to kill Mana during their second battle she was completely ignoring any damage she dealt to her own comrades and the surrounding area. When she was approaching her limit Mana dealt her a terminal blow, killing her. Her last words were wondering if Issac would finally notice her. Psychological description Jessica, as her boss Isaac Westcott, has an interest in experimental destruction, driven by natural interest in destroying the organization known as Ratatoskr since she seemed to have a strong sense of ambition, but at the expense of becoming so arrogant and vain. A bit like Minerva, she remains composed even disregarding their previous experiences, particularly those that are not considered working longer. She seems to be using the Wizards of D.E.M Industries that were with her to the AST as prototypes to promote the creation of a being able to defeat members of Ratatoskr and the sealed Spirits, an objective that is eerily similar to their relationships. Jessica is a sinister individual, having immense hatred against those aligned with members of the AST and Ratatoskr. She also has no problem in manipulating others with her authority of Adeptus for her own means and even seems to like doing it. Rarely, she has been seen to lose her composure and her rivals in D.E.M Industries. She is not above taking advantage of others as much as the other Adeptus. She seems to have no regard for making any kind of human life and brings joy to have her. However, unlike any of the other Wizards, she is motivated by what appears to be a personal reason, even saying that she is loyal to Westcott. Although it is not yet clear, she mentioned several times that she wants to be recognized by Westcott by her actions, not known if she only wanted power or if she really loved Westcott, she is also very arrogant and inhuman when her plans fail constantly, being able to trounce anyone in her path, including her partners. Physical Description Jessica looks like she is 25 to 30 years old, her skin is white, her hair is dark red and is slightly curled at points, but soft at the same time, and her eyes are bright blue, she has a large and fairly high, despite being a woman, she most often uses her social and military toothpick in public or social settings. She appears to be of English origin due to DEM company being located in England, including many Wizards of the DEM Industries are British and some others are from other states of Europe. In battle she uses a Combat Suit Dark red and black with a little magic Realizer jet on her back, with a large and heavy gun which is also magic that shoots several green lasers like simple lasers, she shoots in different ways depending on how the form of the gun is placed. History Diva Jessica made her apparition, early in the episode Jessica appeared soon after Ryouko Kusakabe quarreled with Sansa Tsukamoto by legalizing the entry of Wizards of the D.E.M Industries in the AST to continue to exist, she formally arrived and presenting started soon after the first operation when the AST to try to kill Miku Izayoi, the Spirit that manifested itself when trying to cause a new space quake in the town. Girl's Music The episode march the begin of the battle of Origami and Jessica, and also as a military force of D.E.M Industries, Origami was again using the White Licorice, Jessica and all of D.E.M Wizards going into combat against Origami, also with the participation of Bandersnatchs The Army-Destroying Songstress Jessica was brutally beaten by Mana soon after her arrival on the battlefield, Origami was surrounded and about to be killed by the soldiers of the DEM, Mana when used in mass technological magic decimating a large part of the battalion, after a few seconds, Jessica asked Mana because she was attacking them, Mana replied that she had left the DEM and joined the Ratatoskr after discovering that she has been brainwashed by Wescott, and immediately went into combat with Jessica, however, as expected, not Jessica endured long and was brutally beaten by Mana. After Mana gave Jessica to the Wizards of the D.E.M, they withdrew. After the Squad sent Jessica to the DEM Building, Jessica was preparing for a rematch. A Promise You Must Fulfill & Miku's Truth During the two episodes, Jessica remained a major conflict between her and Mana, waging a great battle with Mana while Jessica wore the Scarlet Licorice, causing the death of few Wizards of D.E.M and destroying a large part of the city center in the process of fight. Inverse Form & Demise The fight between Jessica and finally Mana, Mana comes to an end when the final blow to Jessica, she almost cut her in two with a sword, the last words of Jessica were if Westcott was whether would recognize her as a strong Wizarrd, Mana said: "Yes, he is", ''a few seconds after that, Jessica died in Mana's arms with cardiac arrest and when the magic of Scarlet Licorice destroy the brain of Jessica and reduced her time life for 1 day, ending Jessica's life. Other appearances Mana Mission Jessica is a secondary non-antagonist in ''Mana Mission prequel light novel. She appears several times challenging Mana to finally defeat her and become the Adeptus 2. Jessica believed that Mana, a asian child, did not deserve the right to be the Adeptus 2 post, and be one of the most recognized Wizards by Isaac Westcott. However, she was constantly defeated by Mana, but Jessica's pride would not let it go unscathed and still defying Mana. During their fight, Ellen entered in the battle arena and asked what they were doing, at this time, Mana trolled Jessica; saying that Jessica wanted to defeat the Adeptus 2, and finally overcome Ellen. This caused Ellen to stay excited to fight Jessica (though Jessica was shaking in fear). Mana left the arena and prayed for Jessica as she listened to Jessica's screams inside the arena. Jessica appears at the end of the light novel humiliating and bullying Mana, who had done great damage in a bank that was being robbed by Yard organization. Powers & Abilities *'Magi-Tech' It is a common power in Wizards, magic is given by science in humans to combat the Spirits. *'Combat Realizer Unit' A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. *'Realizer' A piece of technology that is best described as an object that makes things that are normally impossible, possible. The novel never clearly explained what it is, but does show some of its functions. *'Combat Wiring Suit' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. *'Magi Gun' A pistol that shoots magic in the form of laser. *'Scarlet Licorice' A powerful DEM Realizer experiment made for destruction. Gallery DALjessicaE6.png 1609914_296807050479100_3311533283713121196_n.jpg 10414498_686192594749109_6074494731285659560_n.png 10421170_686193748082327_6099650990581365052_n.png 10441373_686194134748955_4948259259750468672_n.png 10450527_683053945062974_4894531826279543055_n.png 10336594_676477719053930_6312400755572903728_n.png 10365849 673685572666478 370560721601302232 n.jpg 10351173_676478452387190_3373014641437431126_n.png 10286908_683054205062948_9030989336951409846_o.png 10314462_683051818396520_6973250125553339584_n.png dateLicor (4).jpg date640px-14345 (2).png de-to8wa222_R.jpg de-to8wa224_R.jpg JeSE7.png 384px-DAL_vol_6_309.jpg fdjDmf.png sample-809a0c06f1788b0683e8625c8f7a0a80.jpg fdxjDmf22d.png|Mana cut Jessica Trivia *Although Ellen was the most evil human villainess, Jessica was the most striking in the anime; she showed that Westcott is able to make his sovereignty, leaving the servants to follow him loyally. *Jessica was the only character in all of the franchise that had her nickname changed, in the Light Novels she called Adeptus 3, but in the anime she was called Adeptus 4. *Her death is meant to expose the delusion of loyalty most D.E.M Wizards have towards Westcott, who treats them like pawns on a chessboard. Even Mana angrily lampshades this. *She obstinately refuses to admit that Mana's skills as a Wizard are superior, and claims that the callsign "Adeptus 2" should've been hers. *Jessica was the first Wizard of D.E.M Industries to join in the AST. *Jessica was the first human Wizard to die in Date A Live. *She is the first named character to die on screen. *Jessica is somehow similar to Harley Quinn: they are psychotic and utterly devoted to their masters. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:Nazis Category:Military Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Fascists Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Pawns Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mercenaries Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Assassin Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Social Darwinists Category:Posthumous Category:Ferals